What To Do
by J.S.P.L.O.V.E
Summary: Sonny Munroe? First day of So Random? Chad crying? Song writing? Just a drabble I did when I was bored. Hope you like it! Totally different then the first episode.


**I do not own SWAC or the song "What to Do"**

**Sonny's Prov**

I woke up to the bright California sunshine. It was only my 3rd night in California. I'm from Wisconsin, but I got discovered and got a part on my favorite show. I rolled off the bed, and ran to my closet, to get ready. Today was my first day! Hopefully everyone will like me. I was the most popular girl back home.

I was wearing a pink sundress, and a jacket over top with white heals. (Link to dress http:/ /2010/08/dem i-lovat o-on-sta ge-outfit -info.h tml). After double checking myself in the mirror, I ran downstairs, and made two waffles. My mom was still asleep, but she knew I was leaving.

When I was done eating I grabbed my purse and went to my car. My family wasn't poor. My dad is a surgeon, and my mom is a dermatologist. My dad decided to stay in Wisconsin and work, while my mom stayed with me till I was 18. I opened to the door to my white Porsche convertible, and climbed in.

I arrived at the Condor Studios, and saw people outside getting ready to go in. Some girl with brown hair looked at me, with her mouth slightly open. She was the definition of a Hollywood diva. Everyone turned to slowly look at me, and just stared.

I looked away, and finally parked my car. I reached over to grab my purse, and my I-phone, then opened the door. I glanced over at them again, and they were gone. Well, that was weird. It can't be my car because, everyone here has super nice cars. It can't be how I look, because I'm not as pretty as the girls I just saw.

I opened the door, and looked down the hall of Condor Studios. Whoa. There was a directory on the wall, and I looked for Marshals office. I found it and memorized the way.

Standing in front of his door, I got nervous. Really, really, nervous. I knocked twice. I door flew open and I looked up at a man.

"You must be Sony Munroe!" He said while shaking my hand.

"Last time I checked." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"It's great to have you!" He said. "I am going to have someone show you around. One second." He went back inside his office and I followed. He was on the phone, so I sat down in a chair by the door. After his conversation was over he began to talk to me again.

"Well, I forgot that So Random is not in right now, there in class. But, don't worry, I got someone else to show you around." He said.

"That's okay." I said smiling still. The door opened and a boy walked in.

"Chad, I need you to show our newest cast member around the studio."

"Why do I have to do it? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, not a tour guide."

"Mr. Condors orders."

"Oh, Okay, well who is it." I stood up, and Marshal pointed at me. Chad turned to face me, and I realized he's the star of Mackenzie Falls. He seems so different on TV.

"Hi, I'm Sonny." I said pulling out a hand, and smiling _again_. He just looked at my hand then laughed.

"Well, I'm CDC and I don't shake hands with Randoms." I was taken aback a little since I knew him as sweet Mackenzie. He's actually a jerk.

"Well, I don't shake hands with jerks." He walked out of the office, and I turned to Marshal.

"Sonny, are you coming or not?" I heard Chad say.

"I can't go on a tour with him. He's a jerk." Chad didn't say anything, and Marshal mumbled something like "get used to it". I walked out of the office, and followed Chad. We got to the end of the hall and stopped.

"Are you coming or not?" He said without emotion. "I don't have time for this."

"Look, I will not be spoken to you like that. Can, we just...start over...be real friends?" I said.

"Um, no."

"Why not?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Because, me, and you will never be friends, not even fake friends." He said while grabbing my hand. I pulled it away.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Sonny, your not going to get much "real" in Hollywood, okay? Actually almost everything your about to see isn't real. Especially the people. You have to know how to find real. And by the looks of it, your going to have trouble." I pulled my hand away.

"Chad, I know the difference between real, and fake okay? I have a lot of fake friends back home, but I continue to hang out with them. I don't know why, but I do."

"You have to be popular to have fake friends." He laughed.

"Well I was popular." I stated.

"Ya, right, you probably took the bus here. What kind of car do you drive?"

"What does that have to do with popularity?"

"I rather be seen with someone with a nice car then someone who rides the bus, now answer my question." He said getting annoyed.

"Actually I have two cars. The one I drove here is my white Porsche convertible, the other is my black BMW convertible." I said. He looked surprised,

"Why convertibles?" He asked.

"Well my dad just got me the convertibles for here. I have my regular cars at home."  
"How many?"

"3. Why does this matter?"

"I just wanted to see how rich you are, and by the looks of it, your filthy rich."

"What? No! I hate when people say I'm filthy rich." I said.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" He yelled back.

"Can we just continue this."

"Fine."

"No, not again!" We finished the door without really talking again. He showed me my dressing room, and said I was sharing with Tawni. He began to leave.

"Leaving already?" I questioned.

"Yes." He responded without looking back then left. I looked around thinking about what I want my side to look like. Tawni had pictures of herself everywhere, and lot's of pink. Just then Tawni, and Zora walked in. I ran up to them and said "Hi! I'm Sonny!" I smiled super big.

"Zora, who is this?" Tawni asked, looking at me like I had two heads.

"Oh, your the new member of So Random, right?" Zora said inspecting me.

"Um, yep, that's me!" I stated proudly.

"Why are you in my dressing room? I'm pretty, and pretty people don't share dressing rooms!" Tawni yelled. I took a step back and put my hands up.

"Sorry, I was told I would be sharing a dressing room with you."

"Well, just stay on your side." She said then walked out.

"Sorry about her. She's just...Tawni." Zora said.

"She seems nicer on TV." I told her. Zora busted out laughing.

"Sonny, you are so funny!"

"That wasn't a joke?" I said in kind of a question.

"Oh, well no wonder why your on here. Tawni...funny...HAHA!" Zora left laughing. Now what. I took out my schedule from my purse and it was lunch time. I tried to find my way but somehow ended up at Meal or No meals set. I'm obviously having no meal. I walked away from the set and tried again, but this time ended up at the Teen Gladiators set. They were going through a scene, when one of them spotted me.

"Stop! Intruder on the set!" All of the "gladiators" and crew looked at me.

"Sorry, I'm new, and got lost on my way to lunch." I said while backing away. A man came up to me.

"It's alright, I'll have one of my cast walk you there. Your Sonny Munroe, correct?" He asked.

"That is correct." My smile was huge.

"Okay, um John, can you walk miss. Munroe to lunch real quick?" He said turning to an extremely hot guy.

"Sure." He said while walking up to me. He had brown curly hair, and was about a foot taller then me. He also had gray eyes.

"My names Sonny." I said after he came up to me.

"I'm John, nice to meet you." He took my hand and kissed it. Awe! I blushed hard and he just laughed. We were walking down many halls. I don't know when I will know where everything is. This place is huge. Before we walked into the lunch room, he took my hand and pulled me in.

As soon as they saw us everyone stopped what they were doing, then turned to gossip to whoever was closest. My "cast", Mackenzie Falls, and Meal or No meal was all there. I notice Chad walk our way.

"Hey Sonny, I see you made a friend." He said looking at John.

"Yep, John just showed me where the lunch room was, I got lost." I admitted.

"Well, I guess my one on one tour with you didn't help."

"It did, I just forgot." I assured him.

"Well I have to get back to set, see you around Sonny." John gave me a side hug then left.

"So where are you sitting? Mind if I join?" I asked Chad. He turned to me with his eyes wide.

"Sonny, please, I don't site with Randoms. You sit with your cast, I sit with mine. Got it? Good. And goodbye." He walked back over to his cast and didn't look at me again. I think I just fell for Chad Dylan Cooper. Hard.

Marshal gave me the rest of the day off since I didn't have anything else to do. I hopped into my Porsche and saw Nico, and Grady walk over to me.

"Hey guys! We didn't really meet yet. I'm Sonny!" I said.

"I'm Nico, and this is my boy Grady." Nico said. I smiled at them. They seemed nice to me.

"Nice ride by the way." Grady said.

"Thanks, well I have to get home. But I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yep, nice meeting you Sonny." They said, then I pulled out.

The next morning went by in a blur, and I was already heading to my dressing room. Today we get to talk about sketch ideas. As I was walking by Mack Falls I heard something in the janitors closet. I walked over slowly and pressed my ear against the door. It was...crying? I opened the door slowly to find it wasn't locked. The light was on inside, and I saw a sight I never would of thought I'd see.

Chad was sitting on the floor, crying. His head was in his hands. I ran over to him and sat down beside him.

"Chad! What's wrong!' I yelled, he looked up and jumped not realizing I was there.

"Go away" He yelled.

"Chad, I can help you! What's wrong?" I felt sad for the boy I had a huge crush on. Honestly, I know I don't really know him, but deep down inside I might love him. Crazy, right?

"No, Sonny, just leave."

"I can help you! Just tell me what to do!" I yelled. He obviously needed help.

"I just don't know what to do! Okay Sonny! There you have it! NOW GET OUT!" He screamed at me. I ran to my dressing room, and let a few tears slip down. The crazy thing, is that I still love him.

"So Random! Report to the prop house in five minutes for meeting." The speaker announced. I went to the prop house quite easily with out getting lost. Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady where already there with Marshal.

"Okay, now that we are all here, I have an announcement. Tomorrow we are having our banquet for Sonny, since she is new. See Sonny, when we get a new star we through a huge banquet." This is so cool! My idea is definitely going to work now.

"Marshal, can I sing, at the banquet?" Tawni started laughing very loudly. Zora, and Nico kind of cracked smiles.

"Um sure Sonny, can you sing?" He asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't sing if I couldn't, that would be embarrassing." I told him. After that we talked about sketch ideas for the show. Around lunch time we started to head to the lunch room. As soon as I walked in I looked for Chad, only to find him not there. I didn't really feel hungry anymore. I hadn't seen Chad the rest of the day. When I was walking down the hall I heard an announcement on the intercom.

"Tomorrow is the banquet for the new star on So Random, Sonny Munroe. All MUST attend this event. If you do not attend you WILL BE FIRED by MR. CONDOR." Some of the parts in the sentence were very forced. I smiled thinking that there will be a hole Hollywood party for me.

I was getting ready for the banquet. No one had work today since everyone was getting ready.

I put on a silver dress, silver necklace, and gray shoes. I curled my hair a little, then put on my make-up. **(Link to dress http:/ww rhand bags4sure .com/ne wsview.p hp?c id=500) **A limo arrived at my house, and I went to get in. I didn't realize how big this event was until, we pulled up. There was actually a red carpet, screaming fans everywhere, and pictures of _me_ everywhere. I didn't even do a show yet. Oh well. As the little pulled up, paparazzi started taking many pictures before I even got out. My "body guard" opened the door. He took my hand and a stepped out into a million flashing lights, and loud screams.

I was lead to the red carpet by...well I don't really know who, but someone. I posed for many pictures then I was dragged inside.

After getting inside, I saw almost every star in Hollywood. It was a huge ballroom, with about 60 tables with 10 chairs at each table. Up front was a small stage. Obviously where I will perform. I looked for my cast and saw they were sitting with Mack Falls, at the table closes to the stage.

Mr. Condor noticed me and stood up. I walked over to him, and gave him a hug. Nico, Grady, and Zora hugged me after. Tawni...well she wouldn't even look at me. I saw Chad sitting their playing with his tie. I turned my attention to Mr. Condor who was introducing me to everyone.

After I met almost everyone I sat down at the table between Nico, and Grady. Chad was sitting straight across from me. Mr. Condor stood up when he was handed a mic.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Mr. Condor, owner and founder of Condor Studios. I would like to thank all of you for coming to this event to support our new Condor Star, Alyson Munroe." Everyone applauded, and Mr. Condor told me to stand. I stood up and waved as a spot light was put on me. Then I sat back down.

"Tonight we are all here to welcome Miss. Munroe into the Hollywood world. Also she will be singing a song she wrote tonight with a band I know. I hope you all have a wonderful evening." Mr. Condor sat down. I looked at Chad and he looked shocked.

"Sonny, go ahead and get ready." I nodded and sat up then went back stage. After the stage was setup all of the lights except the stage lights went off. I walked up to the mic.

"Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe. I wanted to thank you all for coming to support me. I am going to sing a song for all of you called "What to do". I wrote it to someone very special to me who is actually here tonight. I hope you like it."

One of the band members handed me my guitar and I started to play.

Tell me what to do,

About you

I already know

what I can see

in your eyes

When your selling the truth

Cause it's been along time coming

So where you running to?

Tell me what to do

About you

Your got your way of speaking

Even the air your breathing

You could be anything

But you don't know what to believe in

You got the world before you

If I could only show you

But you don't know what to do

Tell me what to do

about you

Something on your mind

Baby all of the time

You could bring out a room

Oh yeah

This day has a long time coming

I say it's nothing new

So tell me what to do

About you

You got your way of speaking

Even the air your breathing

You could be anything

But you don't know what to believe in

You've got the world before you

If I could only show you

But you don't know, what to do

You think about it

Can you ever change?  
Finish what you started

Make me want to stay

Tired of conversation

Show me something real

Find out what your part is

Play it how you feel

Tell me what to do

About you

Is there anyway,

anything I can say

won't break us in two

Cause it's been a long time coming

I can't stop loving you

Yeah

Tell me what to do

About you

You got your way of speaking

Even the air your breathing

You could be anything

But you don't know what to believe in

You've got the world before you

If I could only show you

But you don't know what to do

Ooh, woah

You could be anything

But you don't know what to believe in

World before you

Show you

But you don't know what to do

yeah

I finished the song and got a standing ovation. I gave my huge smile and walked by stage. I decided I needed some air so I went out the back door for a little. It lead to the parking lot so I sat on a curb. I heard the door open 5 minutes later. I turned around and saw Chad. He came over and sat beside me.

"You were really good." He said looking straight ahead.

"Thanks."

"Sonny, you need to know that I'm sorry for yelling at you. I had a lot going on. But your right. I need help.

"Well tell me what to do. I'll help you." I whispered looking into his eyes.

"Kiss me." He whispered back.

"What?"

"I said, kiss me." I nodded and we both leaned in. Our lips met, and sparks went off. He started to kiss me softly, then I started to kiss him back. If only he told me what to do sooner.


End file.
